Shooting Star
by nelsonbadelson
Summary: Six 8th years have come back to Hogwarts. Each looking for comfort after the war. Love blossoms, friendships are formed but can true enemies get over their hatred? Post-war Hermione/Draco-Luna/Blaise-Pansy/Neville
1. A Wish

AN: I was kinda tired while writing this so I hope that didn't transfer to the story:( THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC PLEASE GO EASY ON ME!!

Disclaimer: No, no I do not own the Harry Potter franchise nor will I ever. Am I sad about that? Yes I am.

P.S. This takes place in their 8th year so it's a post war kinda thing.

/

/

It was around 4am on a warm summer night. Everyone was asleep in the Granger household, everyone except 1/3 of the Golden Trio. Hermione Granger was sitting on her small couch, gazing out her window. She'd been doing this most nights ever since the war. Her gaze trailed over to the clock that was above her bed. She didn't even need to read it, the clock chimed five times. "I can't keep doing this." she thought to herself. Slowly, she got up and peered out her window one last time. A small flash of light appeared and she closed her eyes, holding her breath. When she opened them it was gone. Hermione climbed into her bed and fell into a restless sleep once again.

———————————————————————

"Hermione!" shouted a voice from downstairs. She woke up with a startle. Of course she overslept on the first day of school. She quickly got ready and brought her suitcase downstairs, along with Crookshanks' cage. After saying goodbye to her parents she apperated to Kings Cross Station.

All of the compartments were full except for one in the back of the train. She put her suitcase on the rack and lied down on the seat. Hermione took out a book and started reading it. She stopped enjoying reading over the summer, it felt like a chore. Somewhere between reading and staring at the ceiling, she dozed off. When she woke up, she met a pair of pale grey eyes. "Luna!" she said as she embraced her. It felt good to see a friend after the long period of isolation during the summer. "How have you been Hermione?" Luna asked in her well known, dreamy voice. Unable to answer the question, Hermione put on a faint smile. But that was enough for Luna to understand how she felt, for she felt the same.

———————————————————————

The journey from the train to Hogwarts was a quick one. Everyone filed into the Great Hall and waited for the first years. A separate table that was reserved for the 8th years was near the front. Once everyone sat down, the Sorting begun. After dinner, everyone was led to their dormitories. The 8th years were still sitting at their table unsure of what to do. Professor Mcgonagall stood up and walked over to them.

"As there is only six of you, you will each be divided into twos and put into one of the three extra...houses." Everyone looked slightly confused. "But there are only five of us." Hermione thought to herself. "In this hat are six pieces of parchment that will determine which "house" you will be in."

Luna was the first to pick. "House number 2" the small strip of parchment read. Followed by Neville and Pansy, who were sorted into "House number 1" and Blaise who, along with Luna, was sorted into "House number 2". Professor Mcgonagall pulled out the last two pieces which read "House number 3" and handed them to Hermione. After Mcgonagall tolded them where to find their common rooms and what their passwords were, everyone went to their respective "house".

"Orange Sorbet" whispered Hermione. Once the wall parted, she was met with a pair of sliver eyes.

/

Chapter one is doneeeee. I'm sorry the chapter was so short. It might be kinda boring but I promise it'll get a lot more interesting. Btw I'm sorry you guys didn't get much of Draco in this chapter but he will be introduced in the next chapter;) I might make different POVs for Draco and Hermione but I haven't really decided yet.

TO CLEAR UP SOME CONFUSION: There are still only the four original houses. What I was trying to get at is that they made 3 extra common rooms that have 2 dorms each (similar to the Head Dorms that everyone writes about) and only 2 people live in each common room. I don't really know why I didn't introduce Draco when they were sitting at the table but whatever.

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Please don't forget to review with anything (what events you guys want, what I can improve on, etc.)

PS the format keeps messing up when I publish the chapter and idk what to do about it!

xoxo

nelsonbadelson


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I hope this one is better than the first.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters:(**

**PLEASE READ vvvv**

**I decide to change the dialogue format a bit. Whenever Hermione is thinking to herself, I'm gonna _italicize_ the text.**

**Enjoy!**

Hermione gasped and thought to herself "_What the hell is Draco Malfoy doing in my common room"_

He walked out of the room without saying a word. Hermione's head started to ache. Dragging her feet, she walked up the stairs and into her room.

"_It's just a bad dream" _she thought.

She looked around her room and saw her suitcase. The room looked fairly similar to the original common rooms. It still had the traditional four poster bed and a bathroom. The only thing that was different was that she was alone.

—

"Hermione" called her mother.

She woke up in her room once again.

_"Mhm that's strange" _she thought.

Without giving it a second thought, she trailed down the stairs and into the dining room. She gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and sat down at the table. Looking up, she realized that this wasn't a normal family breakfast.

"Fred...Sirius...Remus?" she was so confused.

Right in front of her sat the whole Weasley clan and everyone she had lost in the war.

"I missed you guys" she whispered.

—

"'Mione wake up"

_"Oh god, again"_

She opened her puffy eyes, that were swollen from crying due to her dream, to see a whole bunch of red...Weasley Red.

"Ginny, it's too early for this" she mumbled as she made an effort to hide her tears by covering her head with her pillow.

"Come on, you need to get ready" insisted the red head.

"Fine"

The morning went by in a blur. The two girls went down to the Great Hall and parted ways. Without eating anything, Hermione picked up her schedule and went to her first class. Walking down the halls, she saw many familiar faces. Yet none of them brought a smile to her face.

_"Why did I come back" _she thought as she heard Professor Mcgonagall talking to many confused and frightened looking first years.

She continued to walk and entered the classroom right before the bell rang. Looking around, she saw the rest of the eighth years. They all looked tired but excited. Except for one. She turned to the back corner of the room and noticed Malfoy sitting by himself. Not wanting to talk to anyone, Hermione sat away from everyone else. Introductions were made and class went on without a hitch.

The bell rang again and Hermione found herself looking out the window entranced in a daydream.

"Hey Hermione," said Neville.

That was enough to pull her back to reality.

"We were gonna have a small party on Saturday in our common room" he said as he motioned towards Pansy.

"Wanna come" he asked.

"Um I'm not so sure Neville" she replied

His small smile was replaced with a frown.

She noticed this and immediately regretted her answer.

"I'll try" she said, before getting up and leaving.

—

Deciding to skip her second class, Hermione walked back to her common room. The halls looked foreign and bleak, as if she'd been walking in them for the first time. She didn't feel the happiness she used to feel while walking down the long corridors. In fact, she hadn't been feeling much happiness at all lately.

She started to hum as she walked down a flight of stairs that led to her common room.

"Orange sorbet"

The portrait door swung open and she walked in. As she quietly sat down on the couch, she looked around the room. She hadn't noticed before but the common room was quite glamorous. The chairs and bookshelves were made from mahogany and the large windows had long, red, velvet curtains with gold trimmings. She ran her finger across the leather couch and fiddled with a button that was sewn on it. She was asleep before she knew it.

—

I'm back!I was super busy with school and I was having major writer's block (still am:().

I know this chapter is also super short and choppy. I actually had to cut out half of the chapter because the event that occurred happened a bit too soon and I really didn't want to rush into it. I'm not sure if anyone noticed BUT I want this story to be about Hermione and her emotions/mental health. I've always believed that she was never her normal self after the war so I kinda wanna make the story a bit angst-y.

**ALSO IM GONNA START WRITING THE STORY FROM HERMIONE AND DRACO'S POINT OF VIEW RATHER THAN DOING A 3RD PERSON NARRATION.**

Please review and tell me if you guys want something specific to happen in the story. **Chapter three will be up super soon.**

xoxo

nelsonbadelson


End file.
